Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. For example, many modern devices (e.g., smartphones, handsets, cameras, etc.) are commonly equipped with imaging devices (e.g., camera and video capture modules) and other sensors (e.g., location sensors) that enable a variety of advanced functions. However, even with the availability of such advanced sensors, their use with respect to imaging (e.g., taking pictures and/or videos) has generally been limited to geo-tagging image files. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges to enabling innovative uses of available sensors in various device applications including imaging.